Ixra
Ixra is a yellowish-white main sequence F6V-class star. It's surface temperature is 6.318 Kelvin, and it's luminosity is 1,61 Lumin. Ixra's mass is 1,76 times the mass of Sol, and it's radius is 1,57 GM, giving it a density of 1.73 g/cm3. Planets History The Ixra-system was formed by one of the collapsing nebulae left over from the first generation of heavy stars in the universe. The matter soon started to orbit the proto-star in a protoplanetary disc, and after half a billion years, the planets had formed. A few billion years later, a carbon-rich asteroid came out of orbit and crashed down on the planet Laktra. The carbon formed molecular structures in some fatty acids present on the planet when the crash happened. In the end, that formed life in form of primitive one-celled organisms. Over some billion years more, these cells evolved into multi-celluar creatures. And another billion years after that, the sea was filled with multi-celluar creatures. That culminated a few million years later, when the first creatures evolved the ability to live on land. Plants had already lived on the land for a long time, so the ability would be devasting. The species called Zarva were one of the first to evolve the ability to walk on land. They were mostly often peaceful and liked to share their ressources with other species and work together. But over time, as the populations on the land grew, the ressources became more important and Zarva quickly became weak prey. Over time, however, Zarva evolved stronger armor, and they used stick and stones as good weapons to defend themselves. They discovered fire, which they used to scare predators away. Now not much could treaten them, except themself. As their numbers grew, they started using stones and sticks to build small huts. They started crafting primitive weapons, like spears and axes. What were once peaceful species had become brutal warriors fighting each other. One tribe, however, remained the strongest over many years. They called themself Kalva, and no tribe could really threaten it. But then, another tribe discovered the ability to smelt copper. Their weapons were now much better than the Kalva tribe's weapons, but their numbers still too few to really threaten the Kalva tribe. Time should show that they were not a small threat though. Their tribe grew and they started using shields for defense. Even though shields may sound very useful, that was what saved the Kalva tribe. They started using wooden shields and more defensive tactics including camouflage, and now used their ranged weapons to attack with. The Kalva tribe started making bow-like weapons that fire spears, now with greater power and the ability to penetrate the copper shields. The Kalva tribe expanded into their lost lands and found the places used to smelt copper. They quickly found out how to smelt copper and could now use copper for crafting themselves. So that was the turning point for the enemy tribe. Since that time, no other tribe could stop the Kalva tribe. The Kalva started using more advanced materials and technology. Let us skip bronze, iron and steel and go directly to the day where it invented the pizza. Okay, I'm just kidding. It loosely ruled the world until a day where a fraction of it declared itself independent on the solar date 36.7. That fraction called itself Workers Union, a socialist country, and was followed by another three new countries on the next solar date, including The Nation of Equality, a communist nation, Traders Union, a liberalist nation, and The Green Country, ecology and environment worshippers. The first war followed the next solar date, 36.9, where The Nation of Equality allied Workers Union and they declared war on Traders Union together. It is known as The Long War and became one of the bloodiest wars in the history of the planet. However, The Blue States formed south of Traders Union at the same time, as another ultra liberalistic nation, along with The Yellow Federation on the western continent, which was an extremely closed country. The next solar date, Autarkia formed on the western continent aswell, and it became a very socialistic country with politics based on self-sufficense. On 37.2, The Kalva Nation, which is still by far the strongest country, invents the first armored siege vehicle The Green Country initiates the first research project program on the planet, which they believe should save the planet from current but mainly future pollution problems, called "Project Photosynthesis". On 37.3, two more countries broke from The Kalva Nation on the western continent. They called themselves Purpelia and Pinkalikum. Purpelia was slightly liberalistic, while Pinkalikum was slightly socialistic. North of the lands affected by The Long War, two large islands in the northern part of the planet declared independence from The Kalva Nation, known as Independent Islands. The Kalva Nation is still hidden deeply behind The Nation of Equialty and Workers Union, but they began a research project called "Project Lightning". They hoped to find secrets within lightning, useful for weapons or perhaps civil technology. They were unable to observe any lightning on the next day, despite their huge territory. But their territory also got a bit smaller that date, since Industrix declared independence near the eastern coast. On 37.6, The Long War escalated further and The Nation of Equality and Workers Union got a new enemy - The Blue States, which allied Traders Union. On the next solar date, Workers Union invented the first warship on the planet. On 37.8, Kryan was established as a liberalistic country by a minority inside The Kalva Nation near it's border to The Blue States and Industrix. On 38.0, the government in The Kalva Nation showed up in a public speech, The Red Speech, where they changed their nation into a communist nation. Not much happened during the following time, the war between Workers Union and The Blue States continued with big losses on both sides. Most countries experienced a lower economic growth. But on 38.8, Orangozia declared independence from the eastern part of Autarkia. And on the next solar date, a large area in The Nation of Equality surrendered after their forces had been retreating to defend the mainland in their country. Workers Union took control of the region, but The Blue States were advancing quickly because there was no military to defend it. On 39.2, Kolnor formed from the northern part of Autarkia. The number of countries on Laktra had now reached 15. Two solar dates later, Industrix re-established the alliance with Kryan and declared war on The Kalva Nation, meaning that all the countries on the eastern continent were engaged in wars! Maukrat was established on 39.5, from the lands near the border between The Yellow Federation and The Green Country. They initially revealed some information about The Yellow Federation, which caused much harm to their diplomatic relationships. The Long War continued on the eastern continent, but on 40.1 the capital of Traders Union surrendered after being surrounded by forces from Workers Union, cutting them off from support from The Blue States. They joined Independent Islands. Only two solar dates later, the rest of Traders Union gave up and joined The Blue States, while Eastautarkia is established as the first religious state on Laktra (logically formed from the eastern part of the old Autarkia, which still claims to be Autarkia). The new religious country resulted in big protests from Pinkalikum, which Autarkia allied because it felt threatened by Eastautarkia. Eastautarkia countered the alliance on 40.8 however, where they allied Purpelia. The two alliances have very similar estimated strengths, with Autarkia's nation strength being 5,83, Pinkalikum's 6,02, Purpelia's 7,28 and Eastautarkia's 4,40, meaning it's 11,85 to Autarkia and Pinkalikum against 11,68. On 41.0, The Nation of Equality capitulated after the forces from The Blue States reached it's capital, which had been heavily bombarded during the last solar dates. The remaining western part joined The Kalva Nation. The Kalva Nation accepted Kryan's and Industrix's wishes for peace the following solar date, and the countries were allowed to continue to exist, with new borders and smaller changes to their politics however. The Kalva Nation also created a trade sanction, which forbade them to trade with The Blue States. The Yellow Federation attacked Maukrat on 42.2, showing it's great military power by sending historically large forces from north and a huge fleet to attack from east by the sea. At the same time, The Green Country had made the first artificial photosynthesis-making machine work, resulting in Project Photosynthesis being completed three solar dates later, where the arpho machines, which created photosynthesis artificially, were ready for production. Maukrat gave up the fight against The Yellow Federation on 42.9, and the far southeastern part joined The Green Country. The Yellow Federation decided not to claim the lands of Maukrat, but instead chose to define it's presence as an occupation. That caused The Green Country to feel threatened, and on the next solar date they joined the alliance with Autarkia and Pinkalikum. That gave them diplomatic problems with Purpelia and Eastautarkia, while destroying the before equal power-balance. On 43.1, Skalra was established from the far eastern Kalva Nation and the lands Industrix and Kryan had lost in the war. The Yellow Federation declared war on Orangozia on 43.2, only three solar dates after occupying Maukrat. The war continued until 43.6, where The Yellow Federation had taken the eastern half of Orangozia and it's capital, and the western half surrendered to other nations. The Long War seemed to take an important step on 44.2, when The Kalva Nation placed a harsh sanction on The Blue States, which forbade them to enter a large area of Workers Union, which if broken would result in The Kalva Nation entering the war on Workers Union's side. The war ended only two solar dates later, on 44.4, where The Blue States gave up. The borders were changed, and two new nations appeared near The Starlake, East Zarnok and West Zarnok. But that didn't mean that the planet would turn peaceful. The Yellow Empire began an invasion on the western island in Independent Islands on 44.8, which gave up on 45.2 and became Freedom Island, the name of the remaining eastern island. But after that, the planet turned peaceful and silent. The nations experienced an ever increasing growth, and they didn't need anything outside themselves. However, on 46.4, Kykanta formed from Skalra with the aim of creating a science state all the great scientists would gather to or live in in order to gain faster scientific progress on Laktra - or within the country itself perhaps - and a bigger technological growth. Nokanta, "just a normal, slightly liberalistic nation", formed on the next solar date west of Kykanta, and on 46.8 Indukryan declared independence from Kryan. The peaceful times were over on 47.6, where Industrix declared war on Skalra, resulting in the western half of it surrendering to The Kalva Nation on 48.2 and the remaining central part giving up on 48.5. Kykanta begins to experience rapid growth because of the progress, and it quickly became a rich country compared to it's surroundings. It bought some land from Industrix on 49.5, and continued to buy land from it's neighbors, especially Nokanta. On 51.0, it had doubled it's size and chose a new capital after buying even more land from Nokanta. On 51.5, an unknown, strange looking machine crashed down in a densely populated area of Industrix. The government and military immediately evacuated the city, trying to hide the event, even though rumors were spread by civillians crossing the international borders. Kryan declared war on Indukryan on 51.6, and on 51.7 a new bunch of rumors began to spread from Industrix: That their government had initiated a secret research project. The foreign governments began to take the situation serious, and especially The Kalva Nation was fast to place a big pressure on Industrix in their hunger for information. Kykanta also showed interest, and was ready to exchange money and knowhow for any information, but Industrix didn't respond to any of the offers. The nations grew more and more desperate, and on 52.3 Kykanta began to threaten Industrix. Citizens began to fear a worldwide military conflict, as other nations would likely join the attack and turn against each other if they began to hide the information they should find, as the government of Industrix did from the start. Industrix had found out that the alien from the strange machine was from KM-56 and called itself Tripe. Another serious event also happened on 52.3: Plakno, which was earlier a parasitic disease among animals on Laktra, had been found infecting a family in West Zarnok. Afterwards, the government decided to check the cities in the neighborhood for the symptoms known in animals. The result was 20 persons found with symptoms! The Kalva Nation, Workers Union and East Zarnok began to plan border controls after receiving the news on 52.4. At the same time The Green Country decided to exit the alliance with Autarkia, Kolnor and Pinkalikum, since it has moved further towards a more liberal ideology after the artpho machines had almost removed their environmental problems. The story continues in the log files and role playing sections below. Log Files Old Log Files *'52.5:' Kykanta has declared war on Industrix, while the government of West Zarnok continues to find more cases of plakno symptoms, now reaching 100 persons with early symptoms. People have begun to flee from the country, and The Kalva Nation, Workers Union and East Zarnok have closed their borders completely. *'52.6:' The Kalva Nation declared war on Industrix. *'52.8:' The Yellow Empire declared war on Industrix. Poor Industrix? :( *'53.0:' Apparently The Kalva Nation will be the first to reach the crash site in Industrix. The planet is waiting with fear of how The Yellow Empire, which recently reached a nation strength of 20, would react to the problem. *'53.4:' The soldiers from Industrix were able to hold the bunker so the Tripe could leave. But now The Kalva Nation has taken the crash site, and the other nations don't know what has happened yet. Plakno is apparently slowing down, and todate more people have died than been infected for the first time. Currently, a total of 1200 have died from the disease, and 5300 have gained it (4100 still have it). *'53.6:' The crash site has been investigated by The Kalva Nation, while the soldiers from The Yellow Empire stand not far away where they met soldiers from The Kalva Nation as they occupied Industrix. The capital has nearly been fully occupied by The Yellow Empire, but the planet fears what will happen if The Kalva Nation doesn't share the information with The Yellow Empire. The Kalva Nation started an invasion against the big island owned by Industrix south of the mainland. *'53.9:' Industrix gives up against the attackers, and becomes a part of Kykanta. *'54.2:' The Blue States, Freedom Island and Indukryan unite and form The Free States. *'54.7:' Plakno spreads to Workers Union. *'55.3:' The Yellow Empire attacks the Kalvan occupied territories of Industrix. *'55.8:' The Kalva Nation begins to transport the whole laboratory and everything needed at the crash site into the country so The Yellow Empire won't have anything to fight for - or will be forced to declare full scale war. *'56.1:' The Kalva Nation and it's allies start the Antiplakno Program, after it had also spread to East Zarnok. *'56.5:' The Yellow Empire has taken full control of all occupied parts of the old Industrix, but didn't get the crash site, which was moved into The Kalva Nation. *'56.6:' Plakno spreads to The Yellow Empire. This means that either the plakno exists far away from Workers Union and Zarnok, otherwise it has been spread artificially as an attack. Possibly by the ESN in revenge for what happened in the occupied Industrix? *'56.9:' Plakno spreads to The Free States. *'57.2:' Plakno spreads to The Kalva Nation. *'57.4:' Plakno spreads to Kykanta; every nation on the Eastern Continent is now infected. Meanwhile, the administration of West Zarnok has collapsed. The ESN is attempting to find a solution. *'57.9:' The ESN opens The Antiplakno Program and Plakmap to all other nations. All other nations decided to join the programs, as they could see how serious a problem the disease is. *'58.0:' Plakno spreads to Pinkalikum. *'58.2:' Plakno spreads to The Green Country. *'58.3:' Plakno spreads to Eastautarkia. New Log Files *'58.5:' Plakno spreads to Purpelia. *'58.7:' Plakno spreads to Autarkia. *'59.0:' Plakno spreads to the last nation on the planet, Kolnor. Now all nations are infected, while nearly 2 million have died. *'59.2:' The government in Workers Union gives up the administration of the eastern half of the nation, because of plakno. The plakno is mainly affecting the capital and the eastern half of the nation. *'59.3:' The ESN gives up the administration zones of West Zarnok, and the people are now left over to survive by themselves. Roleplay Remember: The nations on Laktra have not developed advanced communication and space technology yet, if you request information from them they might not answer or understand it at all! Old Roleplay *'51.5:' A probe from KM-56, KM6's system fails. *'51.5:' KM6 emergency crash lands in a densely populated area of Laktra. (Killing no one, it just attracts attention) -Atomic7732 *'51.5:' The ruler of Industrix evacuates everyone from the crashing zone, sending a big part of it's military to the area while trying to hide the event from everyone else. *'51.6:' A soldier examines the crashed probe, searching it carefully. "Uto klakvon ilkjet auto, nok skalvon! Ilkjoy klakvon ilkoy?" - Bla *'51.6:' One of the Tripe on the mission emerges badly hurt. "Ishtar? Meelk!" (translation "What? (frightened)") Atomic7732 *'51.6:' The people at the crashing site become chocked as they hear about the never before seen species with the advanced technology. The soldier hopelessly says "Ilka kolx-konta...". The soldiers request help, capture and move the unknown species inside a bunker, confiscating everything they're afraid of. - Bla *'51.7:' The one Tripe that was in the spacecraft has no clue what is happening. Atomic7732 *'51.7:' The scientists and language experts from Industrix work hard to communicate with the alien. They point at themselves and say "Zarva" from time to time, while trying to combine other objects with simple words. Sometimes they also point at themselves and say "ilka", and then at the one they're speaking to, saying "ilkoy". Afterwards, they always say "ilkoy konta?". They have also tried to combine a word with doing an action or a positive response, "kola", and one with a negative response, stop or forbidding an action, "kolxa". - Bla *'52.0:' The Tripe understood that they are Zarva but not much elese, every once in a while the Tripe would point at one of the Zarvans and say with a questioning tone, "Zarva?". He was studying them, but had no clue a way to get back. *'52.0:' The Zarva answers "kola" in an answering, agreeing tone. "Ilka Zarva. Ilkoy...?" the Zarva asks, while pointing at the alien it's speaking to. - Bla *'52.2:' The Tripe is still puzzled to many words. In response to "Ilka Zarva. Ilkoy?" the one Tripe has always tilted it's head in question. It says "Ilkoy? ... Zarva? ..." the Tripe pauses, "Ilka Tripe," he then shows a star map. Atomic7732 *'52.3:' "Kola!" The Zarvas answer, and begin to cheer. They look at the starmap. "Zarva... Uto...? (points at a star) Ixra?... (points at another) Tripe?" *'52.3:' "Krarr... Ixra, Zevib. KM-56 krarr." The Tripe says. (points to star) "KM-56", he says. -Atomic7732 *'52.4:' "Ilka konta. Ilka Ixra, ilkoy KM-56." The scientist says. It points at the Tripe, "ilkoy..." (points at the Tripe) "nra Ixra nar KM-56?" (points down to Ixra, then a route to KM-56). *'52.4:' "Nra? Nar?" The Tripe was puzzled -Atomic7732 *'52.6:' "Nra" (the Zarva points at the place it is standing and walks away from it)... "Nar" (the Zarva points at a place and walks towards it). *'52.7:' "... Krarr... Zevib!", the Tripe nods. -Atomic7732 *'52.7:' "Ylka..." (points at itself and the other Zarvas) "kolvon jokvon ilkoy." "Jokvon..." (tries to demonstrate the word by taking a model of a cliff with one person nearly falling down, yelling "ilka kolvon jokvau!", then someone comes and helps it, saying "ilka jokvon ilkoy". "Nolto ylka jokvon ilkoy?" The Zarvan asks, not knowing how it could help the Tripe to get back. It has a second thing to ask about the Tripe language: "Nar - krarr?" And about another word: "Kola - zevib?" *'52.9:' "Krarr ip kolxa. Zevib ip kola." The Tripe says hoping the Zarvas would understand. "Frishuvv..." (points at some metal) "shim, xar..." (tries to show air) "kolkate." (shows a hand motion with hands moving away). Tripe Language-Atomic7732 *'52.9:' "Ilka konta. Ilkoy kolvon xar shim frishuvv." (one of the scientists finds some metal and some boxes with the Laktran air). "Zevib?" - Bla *'52.9:' "Zevib!" the Tripe says. "kolkate..." (shows spreading hand motion) "firshuqik" (points at light making buzzing sound). He did not like that it was hard to communicate. He wishes they knew his language. -Atomic7732 *'52.9:' "Ilka kolx-konta..." the Zarva said hopelessly. It needed some time to think. "Ilka prellvon ilkoy xar shim frishuvv." (the Zarva gives the Tripe the boxes containing air and the metal) "Nuxto, ylka draxjovau." (the Zarva leads the Tripe into a workshop where the spaceship had been placed) "Nuxto, trakkovayt" (the Zarva shows the Tripe the place with the tools)... "Zevib? Ilkoy konta?" - Bla *'53.1:' "Kolkate xy firshuqik." the Tripe said again. (picks up a wire). The tripe connects the wire to a light, which then glows. -Atomic7732 *'53.1:' "Fssssh-boom!" A rocket hits the ground not far from the bunker. "Tripe nar KM-56 naxto.", the Zarva said, pointing at the spacecraft and a thing that could look like a watch. "Axkravau..." (the Zarva tries to demonstrate the serious problem showing a board with soldiers shooting each other. It then shows a map showing an invasion in Industrix, indicating that the attacker would probably reach the bunker on 53.3) "Tripe brokvon trokkovayt", the Zarva says, trying to draw mechanical parts, telling the Tripe to do the same, pointing at the spacecraft. - Bla *'53.2:' "KOLKATE!!!! FIRSHUQIK!!!!" The Tripe quickly grabs a bowl and two canisters. He sets up the apparatus to split the water in the air. The Tripe then takes the canister and labels one "Hygorogis", and the other "Oxybolc". The Tripe puts them in a cooler. Meanwhile, he then goes to fix up some damages with some tools and the metal. Once the rocket was fixed, the Tripe took his canisters and poured them into the fuel tanks. *'53.2:' "Krakol." The Zarvas begin to set up a ramp for the spacecraft, but they didn't have advanced technology, so they needed help from the Tripe. They began to prepare the roof of the bunker so that it could be opened. - Bla *'53.2:' "Iokep" The tripe motioned at the long metal pole. "Lop" He showed the circular device with a hole. "Ik" (points up). *'53.2:' "Ilka koyto konta", the Zarva said insecurely, but then made the metal pole fit into the device. "Frollvay koykol" a voice said from the ceiling meanwhile, indicating that the roof was ready to be opened. "Ilkoy koykol?" - Bla *'53.2:' "Ers". The Tripe said. He then pointed at the roof and started the pre-burn. -Atomic7732 *'53.3:' The roof was opened and the Zarvas were ready to let the spacecraft launch. *'53.3:' The Zarvas look more and more serious and some of them panic from time to time. Outside loud noises from the military can be heard, slowly becoming louder and closer as the time passes. *'53.3:' The Tripe gets in the craft and itnitiates the liftoff engine... And he's gone! -Atomic7732 *'53.4:' Master, i detected the a Star, 2 even. it looks like a Star Behind Star system -GigaNova *'Response to the above message: '''If the message was to Atomic7732 and his Tripe-empire, please move or enter it on his KM-56-page (I looked on your solar system, where it looked like it was written to him). :) - Bla New Roleplay Nearby Stars ''Stars within 30 lightyears *KM-56 22.9 ly *AUH8c 23.5 ly *50WRz 29.8 ly Category:Systems with civilizations Category:Systems with life Category:Systems with planets Category:Systems